1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to Christmas tree structure, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved folding Christmas tree apparatus wherein the same is arranged for the erection of a simulation Christmas tree.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various artificial Christmas tree structure has been utilized in the prior art and exemplified by the U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,140,823; 4,093,758; 3,846,213; 3,674,612; and 4,897,292.
The prior art structure has heretofore failed to address a means of ease of assemblage and durability from a compact structure set forth by the instant invention and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.